


Brighter Horizons

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: My Life To Their's [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: That happy fic I promised Severaance!
FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFITY-FLOOFY-FLOOF!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severaance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/gifts), [acapellanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/gifts).



Cas hated gym. Not his gym teacher, Mrs. Nijhoff was an adoooooooorable older woman (he wanted to keep her as a pet). But P.E. was the bane of his existence.

Until badminton started. He ended up partnered with a girl named Lukia, who was really good at the seemingly pointless yet fun sport. Lukia was very patient, willing to show him how to serve multiple times. For some reason, Cas started longing for Lukia to physically guide his arms to better positions, help him swing his racket with better precision.

 

Later, when he was eating lunch, Cas revealed to Oliver and Alex that he might just possibly have a crush on Lukia. He may have also told Elias.

 

 

But you could never prove it.


End file.
